A Crazy, yet Loveable Family
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a maid for Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She likes him, but doesn't know if he likes her back. Will Amu have a chance at romance? Or will she flip out? RATED T Its funny and romantic! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I have to admit, now, I have four stories to take care of.**

**This is a new one. I plan to update it as much as I can.**

**STAtbK-Well, this story is still going on. I just have to make the next Saihaite chapter, and it's gonna be LONG.**

**I'm Different- This is hold due to writers block.**

**Amuto One-shots- also on hold due to writers block.**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

A crazy, yet lovable family~

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was hectic. Ikuto-sama had finally let me take a break…I wonder why. He never usually does that, and he always has work for me. But, somehow, I feel glad that I get to rest. Utau even said that he was acting weirder, and then we got into one of our, 'who do you like' conversations. I swear, Utau will never change._

_Today Utau noticed something that even I never noticed. She thinks that I like Ikuto-sama. No I don't! He is a perv and a big idiot. That's why I love him. I told her that, and she kinda overreacted. I told her about everything. How I blush when he gets close to me and how he seems to tease me._

"_It's all there! Amu, Ikuto-sama likes you!" Utau said. I quickly tried to quiet her down._

"_Shut up, Utau! Not so loud! Ikuto-sama might hear you!" Then I took in what she said. "WHAT? He does NOT like me!"_

"_Yeah you're right, he loves you!" Utau exclaimed, and Rima came into the room. She looked like she just woke up._

"_What is going on?" She asked. I stepped aside to let her through. She sat down on my bed. "Well, I'm waiting to hear an explanation. Come on!" She snapped._

"_Well, me and Amu were discussing something that I brought up." Utau said and looked at me. I-_

Amu stopped and looked at the door. "Come in."

Ikuto walked into the room, and stood in front of Amu. "Amu, what are you doing? What's that?" Ikuto looked at the journal in Amu's hands. She quickly hid it behind her back.

"I-It's nothing, I-Ikuto-sama." She stuttered. He sat down next to Amu and took the journal out of her hands. Amu despitely tried to get the book back, as Ikuto opened it. He skimmed it, looking at all the entries. He wasn't even close to the newest one, when Amu took the book back. She got up and put it away. Ikuto stood up.

"Amu, that's rude. I want to see it." He said. He started to walk toward the pinkette. Amu moved back until she reached the wall. Ikuto pinned her wrists to the wall. She was defensless. Ikuto moved his head to her ear. "Amu, please let me see that journal." Amu shuddered.

She never wanted to disappoint Ikuto. But she had to. "I-Ikuto-sama, t-that journal is m-mine and y-you can't see i-it." She tried her best not to stutter, but failed misrably. Ikuto smirked, and pulled away.

"Fine, I will find out what you wrote though. I will figure it out, eventually." Ikuto said, as he walked out the room. A flustered Amu sat on her bed, and hid her face in her hands.

"It really is there. That really does show that Ikuto-sama likes me. UGH, I shouldn't be thinking about that!"

"About what?" Utau stood at the door. Amu jumped up.

"U-Utau! You startled me! Don't do that!" Amu yelled, as Utau took a seaton the bed next to Amu.

"So…what happened between you and Ikuto-sama?"

"Ikuto-sama came in here, started reading my journal and pinned me to the wall. He said that he will find out what I wrote in that book." Amu explained and got the notebook out of it's hidng place. She looked at it, and blushed at the memory of Ikuto almost reading it. She shook it off. She couldn't get distracted now. She was busy thinking of how to keep her journal safe.

"Why don't you put it in your underwear drawer?"

"With my panties? Why?"

"Duh, Ikuto-sama won't want to get it then!" Amu smiled and nodded. Utau smiled and left the room, and Amu closed the door behind her. She sat back down at her desk and started to write again.

_I mouthed, 'I don't know what to say' and Utau lookes back at Rima. "Well, we were discussing about the fact that Ikuto-sama might like Amu."_

_Rima's eyes widened. She looked at me. I shook my head saying __**no, don't say anything to me!**__ Rima turned back to Utau. "So you're saying that Ikuto-sama might like Amu?" Utau nodded and Rima shook her head. I sighed, glad that she thinks differently. "Man, it took you until now to figure that out? That's sad." I gaped at Rima. She agreed? No! This can't be happening to me! Why?_

_Now, I'm starting to think that Ikuto-sama might really like me…_

_Possibly love me…_

_But, I'm not sure. He might like someone else. I would fall in love with Ikuto-sama, and he would love someone else, someone prettier and nicer._

A tear fell on the page that Amu was writing on. She tried to wipe away the tears that were escaping her eyes, but they kept coming faster and faster. She just couldn't control her emotions.

_My feelings for Ikuto-sama are confused, as I am. But I have to keep believing, don't I? Who would say otherwise? Who would keep me away? After all, a flower must bloom. And I am that flower._

_But…what if it's true? That Ikuto-sama doesn't like or love me?_

_I just wish that I would stop going in circles, never ending circles._

_I have to break the curse I'm in…then, I'll be happy. Then I'll bloom. But this curse isn't easy to break. It's like I have little groups of people in my head. One group chanting, 'break it! Escape the curse! Escape and run away! It won't catch you!' while the others are chanting, 'leave them alone. You are happy the way you are now. Nothing can change that. You should keep the curse locked inside you!' and I just can't decide._

She wrote the next two sentences on the next page.

_Life shouldn't be this hard for me! I can't stand people who tell me that I can't find a lover and all that…_

_It makes me even more confused._

Another round of tears started to fall, and Amu didn't care. She let them fall. They fell on her lap, the book, and on her desk. She couldn't control them anymore. She even let a few whimpers and sobs come out of her mouth. She put her head on the desk and closed her journal and let more sobs come out.

~~~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~~

Ikuto stood outside Amu's door, listening. He was about to leave when he heard whimpers and sobs. He pushed his ear against the door, and heard a book close, and the sounds became louder. His face turned sad, and he couldn't bear to listen anymore. He slowly backed away from the door, and walked to his room. He closed the door, and sat down on his bed. He layed down, no cover, and listened to the sobs coming from Amu's room.

~~THE NEXT MORNING~~

Ikuto woke up to bright light and the blanket on him. He took them off and opened his door. He saw a note. It looked like it was ripped from a journal or book. _Amu._He thought as he took it off the door. It was only two sentences.

_Life shoudn't be this hard for me! I can't stand people who tell me that I can't find a lover and all that…_

_It makes me even more confused._

He stared at the note in disbelief and ran to Amu's room. He opened the door, and Amu was there, sleeping. He walked fast to her bed, and looked at her face.

Her cheeks were stained and she looked horrible. He looked on her desk, and there the notebook sat, and it looked like a page was ripped from it. The pages had marked that looked like she cried while writing whatever she was writing. He picked the notebook, and was about to open it when he stopped. He couldn't open it. He took a pencil and wrote the sentence on the piece of paper that he found.

_You don't have to be confused when I'm here._

He put it next to her head and walked out. Little maid Amu was getting a break today.

**So, how do you people like my new story? Please R&R! I need 5 reveiws to make a new chapter~**

**~Koneko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. This new chapter has parts that were inspiring. The story that I used an idea from is Twisted Love by Baka-chi. I thank her, the story gave me so many ideas! The scene that you see may be a little changed though, I didn't want to take it word by word. So enjoy and I don't own anything at all!**

**CHAPTER 2~**

Amu woke up the next morning to see a note next to her head. It was on the same piece of paper she wrote the note for Ikuto on, and she read it. _You don't have to be confused when I'm here._ Amu read the note again, and walked to Ikuto's room. She knocked, and the door opened, reveling Ikuto. "Ikuto-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Amu asked.

Ikuto scratched his head. Amu held up the note. He sighed. "Why are you asking me? You are the one who put it on my door."

"T-That may b-be true b-but—" Ikuto interuppted her.

"Amu, take the day off. Please. You deserve it." Amu looked at him funny.

"Day off? Why?"

"You seem…stressed. You had one of your talks with Utau right?"

"H-How'd you f-figure that o-out?" Amu asked. Ikuto leaned his head toward her ear again.

"You're _always _like this after those talks, _Amu._ Don't deny it."

"WHO said I was denying it? Hmm?" Amu asked, and Ikuto chuckled. He kissed her on the cheek, something he _never _does. Amu blushed, something she does _all _the time. He walked back to his bed, and layed down. Amu stood there, gaping like an idiot.

"So, are you going to just stand there, or come in? You are invited." Amu slowly walked in and closed the door. Ikuto liked his privacy. She stood there, as still as a statue. Ikuto chuckled again. "You really are like a little cute maid. Come one, sit." He patted the spot on the bed next to him. Amu slowly moved her feet, and walked to the bed, and sat down as far away from Ikuto as possible. She remembered what she wrote in her book the night before.

_And that's why I love him._

Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes, but she kept it in. she didn't want to cry in front of Ikuto. She tried to blink the tears away, but it didn't work. _And that's why I love him._

_But, what if he likes someone else? Someone, prettier and better._

One tear fell onto the bed, and Ikuto noticed it. He sat up and put his arms around Amu. She stiffened, but soon relaxed. She kept her tears from falling, and just sat there. "You know, if you have a need to cry, then cry."

"It's rude to cry in front of your master, Ikuto-sama. I learned that from Utau."

"Well, I don't mind." Ikuto put his face into her hair, and inhaled her scent. _Strawberries, _he thought. Another tear fell from Amu's eyes. "Amu, cry all you need to."

"No. I really don't want to." The door opened, and Utau stood there. Her eyes widened.

"Um, I'm going to go make breakfest since I'm interuppting an important moment between you two. See ya!" Amu stopped her before she ran out the door.

"I'll join you. Let's go." In reality, Amu just wanted to get away from Ikuto to avoide embarresment. But Utau just had to ask.

***Amu's POV***

"Amu, girl, what happened?"

"Utau, I really don't know. Ikuto wrote a note and put it one my pillow and I went to ask what that was for and then that happened. Please don't say anything to anyone because I _really _don't want that to happen again." I said. And as if on cue, Kukai walked in and put his arm around Utau.

Souma Kukai was a family friend, and he _adored _Utau. He and Ikuto had known eachother since first grade, or at least Ikuto had said around that point. No one is really sure.

Hoshina Utau is a maid just me. She taught me everything there is, and she understands my possible one-sided love for Ikuto.

Mashiro Rima is also a maid. One with a big temper. She loves comedy, and she _hates _it when you tell a bad joke. That's why we have so many icepacks in the freezer. Kukai needs them the most.

Fugisaki Nagihiko is another family friend, and him and Rima are kind of like enemies. We try to keep them far away from eachother.

Yuiki Yaya is my close friend and she acts like a baby. Nothing else to say.

Sanjou Kairi is the smart one of the family. We love Kairi, we really do, but his politness gets on our nerves.

Kukai has a habit of just walking in and taking our food, then walking out. I remember that one time when I caught him looking through our fridge.

***FLASHBACK***

_I walked downstairs, and I saw a light coming from the kitchen. I walked in, and sweatdropped. "Kukai, what are you doing?"_

"_Looking to see if my cake is still here."_

"_Cake? Okay, 1) why do you have a cake in _our _fridge, and 2) why did you leave it here?"_

_I saw him shrugg. "Dunno. Maybe because this place feels like home to me. By the way, is Utau in?"_

"_Way to change the subject," I mumbled. "Yeah, she's in her room." He flashed a grin at me and ran up the steps. Now, to get rid of the cake._

***FLASHBACK OVER***

I still try to pry him away from the fridge. He does have a habit of leaving things in there too.

Yaya came over once, and she made me have to buy a new phone and use an ice pack.

***FLASHBACK***

_Yaya was sprawled on the couch, with some kind of fever that made her sleep talk. Ikuto was here with me to help me take care of her. "I don't care if we are out of pickles, I'm not buying any freakin' pencils!" Yaya yelled, and punched the crap out of the phone next to her. I picked the poor machine up and threw it out._

"_Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my!" She sang as she smacked Ikuto across the face._

"_Oh my God, Ikuto are you okay? I'll go get an ice pack." I ran to the freezer and grabbed one. I gave it to Ikuto and he put it on his face. Yaya started to say something else. "No, the Canadian feet!"_

"_Canadian feet?" Ikuto asked me._

"_Never been to Canada, and neither has she."_

_So we were stuck with a sleep-talking weirdo, a guy that was smacked, a brocken phone, and one less ice pack._

***FLASHBACK OVER***

The funny thing is that Yaya never liked the Wizard of Oz.

Ikuto came down the stairs and yawned, and sat himself at the table. Utau had already made breakfeast, and I was lounging around on the couch.

Somehow, this day got better for me.

But I know that something bads gonna happen.

If its Kukai, run, Yaya, stay away. I hope I can have a good day.

**So, that's it. I need 9 reviews to make the next chapter! R&R~**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY GOMEN SORY I AM SO VERY SORRY!**

**I know that I haven't updated in like, ever, but I was in camp, then my keyboard broke, then I had to waste money to buy a new one! Then I had to write this in two hours! So if its crappy, it aint ma fault!**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**CHAPTER 3~**

**Amu's POV**

I must've fell asleep on the couch because I woke up on my bed. Ikuto was sitting in a chair, sleeping. _Damn, that must be uncomfortable for him. _I lifted him up and put him on my bed without waking him up. He was on one side, and I was on the other. I really didn't mind this. I started to doze off again. _NO Amu. What if he wakes up? What will Ikuto think? _Wait, since when does my mind call him _Ikuto_? Ugh.

But, of course, drowziness got the best of me, and I took a nap. But I did feel the weight in the bed shift. Then I felt two _very _strong arms take a hold of me. They went around my waist and a face snuggled closer and closer to my neck. Was Ikuto _really _sleeping? Don't answer that.

He was sleeping, and it seemed rather…cute. I mean, who wouldn't believe that an eight-teen year old that was obnoxious and a pervert would look _adorable _when he was sleeping? Don't answer that either.

He looked…like he didn't care about anything. So, if Kukai burned down the house, he wouldn't even wake up, and I would have to carry him downstairs. How much does this guy weigh?

…Yeah, don't answer.

So I did what I did. And that was a stupid idea.

_I fell asleep._

Oh my god, what would Utau think?

***THOUGHTS***

"_Hinamori Amu! What in the WORLD were you doing with Ikuto-sama?" Utau asked as she punched Kukai in the face._

***0_0 E-END***

Yeah, not the best idea. I have to think of something…right after a short little nap.

***LATER***

Short and little resulted in a "beating" from Utau and me sleeping for five hours. Yep, Utau caught us. And you really don't wanna see what happened. If you do, take your time to remember my thoughts on what _would _happen.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Hinamori Amu! What in the WORLD are you doing with Ikuto-sama?" Utau asked as she punched Kukai in the face._

***EEENNNDDD***

I don't really think that Kukai deserved to be socked in the face. But, apparently that was an accident. I went to Ikuto to apologize. "Ikuto?"

_Shit. I'm supposed to call him Ikuto-_sama_, not just 'Ikuto'._

I remember when he gave me the options.

***TO MANY FLASBACKS***

_I walked to Ikuto's room. "Ah, Amu. Come in."_

_I stepped in. "So you have two options. You can either call me Ikuto-sama or Ikuto-koi. I really like both."_

"_Which do you perfer?"_

"_Ikuto-koi."_

"_Ikuto-sama it is."_

***MY FINGERS ARE KILLING ME FROM DOING THIS***

So that was how Ikuto-sama came to be. It was pretty funny to see his reaction and I'm getting off topic here. He was about to say something, and so was I.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. I started. "I'm sorry for not doing anything."

"I'm sorry for doing that."

Maybe, this is why I love Ikuto.

~~~~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~~

Utau decided to wake me up this morning. "Uuuuuhh, five more minutes."

"No. Wake up."

"Ugh, please?"

"Fine then, Ikuto-sama, Amu doesn't want to see you."

"Ikuto?" I shot up in bed, hitting something in the process. I backed down, opening my eyes all the way. Ikuto was rubbing his chin, and said, "ow."

"Ah! Gomen!" I yelled, and got up to see if my head did any real damage, but he pulled me close to him. He tricked me! Ugh, I hate him.

"Ha, you really are easy to tease, aren't you, _Amu-chan_." Okay, never mind, I love him again.

"S-Shut that t-trap of y-y-y-yours. U-Utau, help-Utau?" She was gone! When she thinks that she is interuppting an important moment, she is very wrong!

Ikuto snuggled closer to me. "My little maid is blushing and stuttering, how cute."

"Shut up, Ikuto."

"I thought it was Ikuto-_sama. _Gee, did you already forget about that already? My, my, are you forgetful."

That hit the spot.

Ikuto is such a jerk.

"You know what? Maybe I'm wanting to quit this sorry place. Maybe I'm tired of the treatment I get here!"

I let everything out. but I felt weird. I _did _tell the…

I told a _big fat lie._

I love it here. I would never quit. I love the way I get treated here. I hate how I get treated by Ikuto though.

And now I hate him because of it.

Man, my life is messed up.

I walked out of the bedroom. Utau was standing across the hall and I just passed her and closed the bathroom door and locked it too.

~~~AMUTO!~~~

**Normal POV~**

Ikuto stared at his door, and threw a shoe at it. **(Random much?) **He just pissed off the girl he really liked. That was perfect.

He layed on his bed. Utau knocked on the door. "Uh," said Ikuto. Utau came in and looked mad and confused and sad. **(Don't ask, but I look like that a lot :) **

"Ikuto-sama, did you do something to Amu?" She asked.

"Get out."

"You did do something to her. What?" Utau begged.

"I said get out!" Utau flinched and ran out the door. Ikuto decided to go look for Amu. This wouldn't be any easier if the house had been smaller.

His house was huge!

It had three floors, not including the basement and attic. In the basement he had a game room and a snack bar.

In the attic was his studio. Yes, he plays the violin but he also paints and plays piano. His lastest piano piece was supposed to be for Amu.

That is if she isn't pissed at him.

There were four bedrooms. There was a main room where all the maids except Amu slept. That was on the first floor.

There was a guest room on the second floor, for Ikuto's parents or close friends.

And Amu and Ikuto's rooms were on the top floor. They were like master bedrooms, only no bathrooms inside.

Ikuto looked all over the house but never looked in the bathroom. **(Geez, are you stupid.) **He trieed to open the door but it was locked. Ikuto guessed that Amu was in there.

"Amu, are you in there?"

"…Leave me alone Ikuto-baka-neko-san!"

_Well, nice honorific, _Ikuto thought. "Come on, Amu. Please come out of the fucking bathroom!"

"Why should I? That treatment I was talking about was how _you _treat me! You are stupid Ikuto-baka—"

"Continue with that creepy honorific and I will bust the door down."

"…Sorry," she paused. "I mean about everything, Ikuto. I know that I never really explode like that and lock myself in a room.

"I just overreacted. I really don't want to quit, and I love it here. I want to be with everyone including you." She unlocked the door and crashed into Ikuto.

She cried. Ikuto could tell because his shirt was beginning to get wet. He slowly put his arms around the girl and said soothing words as he caressed her head.

He slowly picked her up and carried her into his room. Amu was still crying, but she was going to have to stop soon. Who was gonna sleep with Ikuto? Okay, never answer any of the questions I ask you, got it? Unless I say so.

When Ikuto put the girl on the bed, she started to give out small whimpers and that's it. Not anything big. Ikuto thought that he was in the clear but Amu fell asleep and when Ikuto tried to leave the room, a force grabbed onto his shirt and wouldn't let go.

When he looked down, he saw a tiny fist holding on to his shirt. He traced the fist to an arm, then to a shoulder, and then to a sleepy eyed Amu. **(uh…okay?)**

Ikuto sighed, and layed down next to Amu. She snuggled closer to Ikuto, and he put his arms around the girl. It was lucky because it was already nighttime and Ikuto was tired.

So he fell asleep with the girl he loved right beside him.

"I love you…" Amu started. **(NO! don't say it!)**

"I love you, Ikuto."

**Holy shitterbug. Amu confesed!**

**So, let me tell you people about camp.**

**Three words.**

**IT WAS BORING.**

**Really, all we did was either go to the park, hike or go swiiming in vermont, and lake george was full o' bugs! I got bit by something and I have no clue what it is! So anyway.**

**~Κοήέκο-©Ђάη**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chappie!  
Ikuto:Finally!  
Koneko:Oh, shut up! don't make me get the stun gun.**

**I don't own shugo chara!**

**CHAPTER 4~**

**Ikuto's POV~**

Did Amu just confess in her sleep? Just because I am here, doesn't mean that she could dream about someone other than me!

Oh well, I guess that Amu will have to explain to me what was going on in the morning.

**Amu's Dream & POV~**

_I was running in a field of grass, and Ikuto was chasing me. "Over here, Ikuto-sama!"_

_I was calling him Ikuto-sama, and I have no clue why. "Suki yo, Ou-sama." (I love you, my king.)_

**END OF DREAM~**

"Suki yo, Ou-sama." I mumbled in my sleep. I giggled, and woke up because my phone was ringing. Ikuto was already awake and the phone stopped ringing. "Ikuto! What time is it?"

I was supposed to meet Utau at the beach at nine, and before Ikuto could answer the phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID and answered. "M-Moshi moshi?" **(You can already guess who that is.)**

"Ohayo." Utau said in a deep voice.

"O-Ohayo gosaimas." I whispered into the phone and bowed my head.

**(Koneko's Translation notes: Ohayo Gosaimas means Good Morning or Good Morning to You, while plain Ohayo means morning.)**

"GOMENOSAI!" I yelled once I got there.

"Didn't we tell you not to sleep in?" Rima asked.

"Ah, haha I forgot. Plus its not only me," I pointed to Yaya.

She was asleep and she looked funny. She started giggling. "Hehehe Pudding is nice."

"Pudding?" Utau asked.

"OH~ I should take a picture." Rima said as she took out a camera.

"no, no, I feel bad for her." I said.

"Don't worry." Rima took the picture and forgot that flash was on. Yaya stirred and started to wake up. she rubbed her eyes. "Gomen."

"See, you woke her up."

"Ah, gomen gomen."

We all laughed, and I started to ask Yaya some questions. "Yaya what kind of beach is it?"

"OOOO~ A VERY nice one, Amu-chii."

"Do you have—"

Her eyes turned to chibi-mode. "A villa there? Yes I do."

"She really does!" We all said.

**~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~**

"Yep, this is one nice beach area…" I trailed off while I gazed at it.

"I WANNA GO SWIMMING!" Utau cried.

"ME TOO!" Rima yelled.

I looked at Utau and Rima. They both had their swimsuits on and they had…floatys.

I sighed. "As long as we're here, I guess we could." I went to go change with Yaya, and we went to the beach.

The veiw was breathtaking! Really! I have never seen such clear waters in Japan before! And I have been in other beaches than this with the Tsukiyomi family. None of them were as good as this.

Me and Utau and Rima gaped at the veiw. I looked at them and we nodded. We looked at Yaya, who was way behind us. "Last one in is a ROTTEN EGG!" I yelled out and we all started running.

Yaya was the last one, and we all laughed.

**(Imagine the first opening of Shugo Chara starting here. If you can't imagine, then yeah, you fail. Wherever it ends, it ends.)**

Rima and everyone went swimming, and I went to go explore. Utau followed me, and I started walking on some of the rocks. I put my hand on a rock wall that was covered in barnacles.

I took my hand off and walked to the other area without barnacles. "I didn't see that, I didn't see that…" I kept repeating. Utau came up behind me and started whispering things that didn't help.

"Barnacle monsters will eat you alive…"

"AHH!"

She laughed and I retreated every time I heard barnacles mentioned. VERY OFTEN.

Soon, Rima told me that those monsters don't excist.

I sighed in relief.

"Yo! Girls!" I turned to see Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Ikuto.

Fujisaki Nagihiko-a family friend, was caught up with us around the time Kukai showed up.

Sanjou Kairi-another family friend, who showed up who knows when.

I waved and Yaya splashed from behind. "Ready, Yaya? It's a fire engine! BOOM!"

The splash was strong. Yaya looked shocked. "Ok…Niagira for you!"

"Pololoka!"

"Hurricane!"

"Flood!"

We kept splashing each other. People appeared behind me. "Nade? Lulu? What are you doing?" I asked.

"We can't visit?"

"BEACH PARTY!" Yaya cried and we all sweat-dropped.

Kairi hung out with Yaya, Kukai with Utau, Nagi with Rima. I decided to hang out with Ikuto. But, I decided against it because judging by the look on Ikuto's face, it only meant one thing.

Amu + Bikini = Rape when we get home.

Yeah, not a good combo. I decided to tan instead, and I'm lucky I brought my towel. I set it up on the sand and layed down. It was only mere seconds before my beautiful sun was taken away from me. "Hora, you're in the way of my sun."

The figure moved and I smiled. "Barnacles."

"AHH!" I retreated to the water. I saw Ikuto laughing from my towel. I was breathing heavily, and I seemed mad, so I went straight up to him and threw him off my towel into the water, which wasn't so far away.

I smirked but then changed my expression because Ikuto looked pissed. I started running away and saw Ikuto chasing me. I ran to the barnacle infested spot and took a deep breath and ran through it and jumped into the water. I swam as fast as I could but not fast enough.

Ikuto caught me and held me bridal style. I kicked and screamed. "Mercy, mercy! Please Ikuto, put me down!"

"'Kay."

He dropped me into the water and I didn't know that he would do that. I started to drown.

**~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~**

**Ikuto's POV~**

Amu was gonna get it now.

**~Since I feel VERY lazy, ummm, skip to the mercy part and the music should have stopped already…man, I am late.~**

"Mercy, mercy! Please Ikuto, put me down!" Amu was screaming. She again forgot to put the honorific so I did what I was told.

"'Kay."

I dropped her into the water and she looked shocked, too shocked. I looked over and I saw a hand sticking from the water.

_Amu._

I dove frantically, looking for Amu. I found her, and her eyes were already closed. I brang her to shore, and quickly tried to get her to cough up some of that water that went into her mouth. I pushed on her chest three times, then did mouth to mouth rececetation. I plugged her nose and put my mouth on hers.

This wasn't considered a kiss, but while I was doing this, I was thinking about how heavenly soft Amu's lips were. Soon, she started to cough up water and the color in her face came back. By this time, everyone was already there.

Amu looked at me and then looked away. No blush or anything. The gang looked at her and then at me. She got up and walked to her towel and layed down. I looked carefully at her the whole time from my towel. She would glance at my direction, but always turn her back at me.

I sighed. I did a very stupid and risky thing, I admit that, but I can't help but to think that Amu would have survived that. My head is messing with me right now. I almost killed Amu instead of playing with her.

**~~~~~DINNER FOR AMUTO!~~~~~**

Dinner came faster than ever because of Yaya's servents and everything. Amu sat at one end of the table while I sat at the other end. We had ramen today, something fun because we all got to see Utau and Kukai battle to see who can finish first. Kukai never learns, because Utau won.

After dinner I went to my room to look out the window. The moon was shining bright. The pale color reminds me of Amu's light porcelein skin, that shines everytime I see it.

I decided to go to sleep. I crawled on all fours to get to my pillows, and fell asleep.

Little did I know, my shining angel was walking out the door smiling to herself.

**~~~~~MORNING FOR AMUTO!~~~~~~**

Morning came fast again. I felt like I barely got any sleep. Kukai came into my room. I looked at him. He looked like he just woke up. "Utau woke me up, and she will never find me here." He said, as he crashed on the floor.

I yawned and went back to sleep. It was a matter of minutes before I felt a figure come in the bed with me. I looked and I couldn't believe who I saw.

Amu! **(You all thought I was Kukai, didn't you.)**

but why was Amu in my bed? I never invited her here. Maybe she stopped hating me? She was still in her pajamas.

But then I noticed something. Yaya came in here too and I guessed on thing and one thing only.

Utau was trying to wake everyone up.

Soon, everyone was in my room. Amu was snuggled with me, Kukai was lying on his stomach by the window. Nagi and Rima were holding eachother by the bathroom door.

Yaya had her back turned to Kairi but he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Gee, what a great time to have a family get together. I sighed and also went to sleep.

**~LATER~**

Utau woke us up for one reason and one reason only.

To go to the beach.

So we had to get our stuff and head about ten steps to just put our towels down and go back to sleep. That was fine with me and Kukai. We crashed immideatly. Everyone else was playing in the water except for us and one other person.

Amu.

She was probably still scared from _almost _drowning yesterday. But then I saw Utau looking at the barnacle infeasted wall, and I knew what was up.

But, I went to go sit with Amu anyway.

She looked tired as hell.

Bags under her eyes, her eyes were as dull as anything. I sighed and sat down next to her. I took her head and put on my lap.

In seconds she was asleep. But she found a more comfy spot for myself and her. She put her head on my stomach and I layed down on her towel.

We were knocked out. My love was sleeping on my stomach, and I didn't have a care in the world.

**Utau's POV~**

I looked over at Amu and I gasped out loud, so everyone looked at me. I pointed to her and there she was, sleeping on Ikuto-sama's stomach. **(As you can see, Utau and Ikuto are not related, so she won't be having that brotherly complex going on and shit.)**

She looked mighty fine comfy if you ask me. I would ask Kukai but he was zonked out too.

But this…!

This was nothing compared to anything I have ever seen in my entire life.

I just had to take a picture, just had to! And when I looked at everyone else, they were taking pictures too. So I joined the party. We all took some pictures and we started to play again.

**~~~~LATER~~~~**

**Amu's POV~**

I was sleeping on something soft, and it wasn't my towel. I opened my eyes a bit, and shut then after not even a second. We were under an umbrella and the sun was behind some clouds, but it was still too bright for a sleepy person.

I tried again and suceeded, and I looked at what I was laying on. Something dark blue…hmm, what could that be?

I looked more to the right and I saw Ikuto sleeping on my towel. So I was sleeping on his chest! **(One plus one equals two so yeah, you were.)**

I looked over again, and I had to admit, for someone who accidentally tried to kill me yesterday looked more innocient and cuter than normal…woah woah woah hold the goddamn phone. What the hell am I saying?

Just because I love the dude doesn't mean that I have to fantisize about him! But, this can accually turn out pretty good, me and Ikuto can get closer.

I sighed and tried to wake him up. "Ikuto." No response.

"Ikuto."

…Still nothing.

"IKUTO!"

And now he decides to wake up. he looked half asleep when he said, "This isn't my room."

"…You are still half-asleep right? You and your laziness." I muttered.

**~~~~~NIGHTTIME~~~~~~**

**Ikuto's POV~**

So tonight was accually the last night, so we all packed up before we went to bed, since we would wear our PJ's on the trip back home so that we could be comfy.

I was walking upstairs when I stopped and saw Amu with a pillow in her hand walking into my room. I walked a little faster and I saw Amu crashed on my bed, with no covers.

Did I mention that nights could get really cold here?

I waldzed over to the other side of the bed and hopped in. I pulled the covers over us and started drifting off.

When I felt someone tugging on my shirt, I knew that Amu wanted to cuddle. "Ikuto, I'm sorry for getting all mad at you."

"I'm sorry for almost killing you."

And now I decide to remember about the night before.

"And, Amu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember what you said yeserday night?"

"Nope."

"Well, I will say it in my own way. I love you." I looked at her and she was asleep. "Man, she is the only girl I know that can sleep through a confession."

**Normal POV~**

When Ikuto finally started to fall asleep, he never noticed one gold eye pop open and smile at him.

**~~~~~MORNING AND DEPARTURE~~~~~**

When everyone woke up they all left for the bus. Yaya had hired a private bus, one with beds, so everyone took a bed and fell asleep.

But there was a trick.

There were four beds.

So how did all eight of them pair up?

Amu and Ikuto got the top most bed. Ikuto had his arms wrapped around Amu's waist and she was cuddled up into Ikuto's chest.

Utau and Kukai got the second one. Utau and Kukai had some distance between them, but the only part of them that was were their hands. Yeah, they were holding hands.

Rima and Nagihiko were on the third bed. Rima's head was on Nagihiko's shoulder, while he had his arm around her neck.

Yaya and Kairi had the lowest bed, and they looked the same as they did the morning before. Yaya has her back turned to Kairi but he had his arms around her waist.

**~~~~~HOME!~~~~~**

**Amu's POV~**

When we got home, most of us (Meaning me and Ikuto) crashed when we got into our rooms. The house didn't change at all while we were gone.

I remembered Ikuto's confession last night. I giggled at the fact that he accually believed that I was asleep.

So know we were even. I subconsiously confessed in my sleep, and Ikuto confessed while I pretended to sleep.

Should I tell him?

**I love this story because I can make the chapters really long like this one. Please, can I get more entries in the contest? I will have one every year on different topics just so you know!**

**R&R TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Koneko:Hey all, new chappie!  
Neko:hey, my name is Neko!  
Koneko:we have very good news about some other things that will appear at the end of the chapter!**

**Both:WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Chapter 5**

**Ikuto's POV~**

After I thought about what I said to Amu the other day, I decided to cook something for a change. I was getting ready to go downstaris when the phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto-kun? Is that you?" this was a voice I knew all too well.

"Ah, okaa-san. How are you?"

"Fine, I want to visit again. Is Hinamori still there?"

"Yes, okaa-san, she is still here."

"Oh, well, I guess I must put up with it. See you later, hon." She hung up and I looked at the phone. Instead of cooking, I went and got everyone and told them to come downstairs.

**~~~DOWNSTAIRS~~~**

I went downstairs and got ready for the news. "Minna, quiet down. Okaa-san is going to visit," I saw Amu gimace. "And I believe that it will start raining here. All of you know how much okaa-san likes to walk. So we have to plan out what to do in the mean-time."

Amu and mom were never on good terms. My mom usually says some pretty mean stuff to Amu while she's here, and Amu has had enough of it.

Everyone got to work. The rain had already started, and it was a storm. I saw Amu start walking upstairs. I followed. "Amu?"

I followed her into my room and I saw her sitting on my bed, looking at a photo of us when we were younger. Back then, mom acually liked Amu, and we were closer than we are now.

"Why does she have to come?" Amu asked, as thunder and lightning crashed. I thought that I saw Amu flinch a little, and concern washed through my face. Amu started backing up by the closet. "Haha, will you please excuse me, I have some buisness to take care of." She said as she stepped into the closet and closed the door.

"There is no buisness in the closet!" I yelled at her, and thunder shook the house again. "Amu, are you possibly afraid of thunder? It'll be even more scarier than it usually is in there." I said as I tried to open the door.

"I've been doing this all the time. Being alone calms my nerves during a storm." She said and I stopped trying to open the door.

Amu came here for one reason. Her parents were murdered by drunk people and her sister was only about six mounths old when that happened. Amu moved in with me, and she was quiet and stayed in her room all day. I heard that Ami was being taken care of by an aunt that lived far away…I think in Hokkaido.

I opened the door after waiting a long time. Amu was curled up into a tight ball, and sat in the back of the closet. "Amu, you do know that you're not alone anymore, right?" she looked up at me. "You have me, Utau, and the rest of the family. Please, you're not alone." When I said those last words thunder shook the house once more and Amu ran into me.

She hugged me, and I hugged back. "Amu, there is nothing to be afraid of. You have a family here," I whispered into her ear while she nodded. I put my face in her hair.

"Ikuto, okaa-san is here!" I heard Kukai yell. Amu groaned.

"Ikuto, can I please go back into the closet?" she asked me.

"You're kidding, no you may not. You are going to say hi to okaa-san and that's that." I said as I dragged her downstairs. I saw mom there. Blond hair and everything.

"Ikuto-kun, it's been too long!" she cried as she hugged me.

"It was a little too short if you ask me," Amu mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me, Hinamori?"

"Nothing, Souko-sama, absoulutly nothing." Amu bowed. I could scense that she was glaring at mom, and I really didn't care.

"You see Ikuto-kun, you left an orphan come into this house and you have an uncontrollable person who can't keep their mouth shut."

Amu looked down. I no longer felt her glaring, but I felt like that really hurt her feelings. "The only person uncontrollable and that can't keep their mouth shut is you!"

"THAT is just rude Hinamori!" my mom said as she walked up to Amu and slapped her across the face. At the impact I heard Amu gasp, and she sank down to the floor holding her cheek. Mom smiled, and kicked Amu. She groaned, and I couldn't do anything to help. "I-Ikuto, help." Amu chocked out.

I looked away, and the groaning stopped. I saw everyone move up. but then they staggered back when I heard footsteps running up the steps. "Okaa-san, when did your realationship with Amu get worse?"

She didn't reply, but asked Rima to get her some tea, and Rima didn't listen. The same thing happened to Rima but she didn't back down. "OKAA-SAN STOP!" I yelled, as I ran up the steps, two at a time, running for my room. Once I was in I locked the door, and felt something crash into me.

"Ikuto, thank god you're here." Amu managed before sinking to the floor again clutching her side. I slid down next to her and hugged her. "Ikuto?"

"Amu, I'm so sorry for not helping but, I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless." With the lights off, Amu couldn't see me cry. My mom never hit Amu, she just said bad things about her. I knew that mom would come up here eventually.

"Ikuto-kun, are you up here?"

"Go away." I told her. "You ruined everything. I thought that one day you would become friends with Amu."

"Friends? With her? I'd rather be friends with a tiger that has rabies."

"I hope the tiger eats you." Amu mumbled so that only I could hear. I smiled.

"Really, how could you love that brat?" I heard Amu gasp. She looked down, bangs covering her eyes. "I mean, probably she doesn't love you back. She doesn't like you because of you, she likes you because of the way she feels safe with you. Don't you Hinamori?" she knew Amu was here. She shuddered and started to get up. Once she was on her feet, I felt droplets fall on me.

She was crying. "You don't understand how important Ikuto is to me! I understand that you hate me know, but somehow, I know that we will become friends again! I care for Ikuto in more ways than you can think!

"I take care of him when he's sick, when he gets hurt, anytime he needs someone! ever since my parents left, Ikuto has been with me when I need him! You have to see one thing, and one thing only!

"I love Ikuto for who he is! I feel safe with him because I know he's there!" She yelled, and her eyes were covered by her bangs. "You can't feel the way I feel!" she said as she ran back into my closet.

I sighed and opened the door. My mother was standing there, shock written all over her face. "See, you ruin everything, okaa-san."

She backed away from the door and stared at me. "I never knew that a brat like that could have such feelings for a Tsukiyomi. That's…"

"Absurd? Crazy? Stupid? Any of those, okaa-san? She loves me for who I am, and I love her back. We are meant for each other, please, just leave us alone." I said as I closed the door.

"Hmph, I hope you live a damn good life with that thing."

"I hope you live a damn good life with that tiger with rabies."

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Koneko:OMG the first time I had to continue a chapter!**

**AND GUESS WHAT? I read the finale of Shugo chara encore!**

**THE AMUTO MOMENTS WERE SO CUTE!**

**Neko:Not as cute as the Tadamu moments in the rest of the story.**

**Koneko:Shut up, Tadamu lover! Anyway, you all have to read it but you will be sad in the end…**

**Neko: Amu is still in the love triangle relationship.**

**Koneko: AMU IS STILL IN THE LOVE TRIANGLE RELATIONSHIP!**

**Neko:And that's why we are really good friends.**

**And please go to our profile, we have a message for everyone.**

**Koneko: -goes to closet and grows mushrooms-**

**Neko: Koneko, please don't grow mushrooms in other peoples closets!**

**Both: R&R/r&r. (You can guess who said what.)**

**Koneko-chan & Neko**

**:3 ;3**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Oh. My. Fucking. God.**

**PRESENTING::**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Uh...hi? -clears throat- My updates as you can see are very, very, VERY, _VERY _slow. Uh, I was planning on updating a few stories during spring break but uh, I kinda wanna do something first.

My writing _needs _to improve. It really does. Other than the fact that I use the wrong words at the wrong time, I had to memorize the dictionary a few months back, and I have so many small and short chapters that it's actually laughable. Not to mention the fact that my group has to perform at least twenty songs in one week. Yeah, you heard me, _twenty._

On my profile you can see a website that I had made for my ongoing series that is called '_The Five Guardians_'. It's to actually see how well my writing has been going. If I can finish the first chapter by Thursday of this week (April twenty first) than I just _might _upload a new chapter for these stories.

My friend Lily is going to hate me because I actually did promise to update my Alice Human Sacrifice story during this week but I sadly won't get the time to! I'm so sorry!

_In fucking addition to all this:_

My language arts teacher found out about my fan fiction writing and wants me to write something for him. So guess what I'm doing when I'm not performing or improving my writing skill. Thanks Mr. M! -mumbles something along the lines of 'mother fucking son of a bitch'-

My french is amazing today!

This authors note is as long as hell and it's still not done!

**Secrets That Are to be Kept** people: (since I am posting the same note on all my continuing stories) I _do _have half the chapter done. But guess what? It's so damn long it's going to take me another month to finish it!

**Keep it Hidden people**: I still have the old file saved on my documents! So no, I didn't start the new chapter!

**Alice Human Sacrifice **people: Look, I understand that you guys don't even read this. But it's interactive. You get to make up your own character that goes in the story and kills people. But why didn't I make the new chapter?

ITS ALL FUCKING MIKU'S FAULT!

**EdWin: 100 Themes, 100 Moments **people: Uh, I might actually update this one because I'm like, on the fiftieth one-shot on the document I'm writing it on on MW. But don't count on it.

**I'm Different **people: Simple. Wait until summer. I can't find any good ideas for that story anymore.

**So Much in Common **people: Read this story, please! Tell your friends that I am not going to update this one until summer!

**A Crazy and Lovable Family **people: I still have this story...? I forgot...

**Amuto One-shots **people: I forgot about this one too...

Thats it for now. I'll tell you guys if anything else gets in the way of my updation.

Signing off,

Mrs Koneko Elric.

_Tsuku Koneko_


	7. Discontinuation Notice

I've decided to discontinue this story. Sure, I'll miss it and all, but I really have no intention of ever coming back to it, sorry.

-Koneko


End file.
